custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rovrun
Rovrun is a Glatorian guard, formerly of the Ice Tribe, who resides in Matoro City on Spherus Magna in the Cities of Spherus Universe. History Similar to most other Glatorian, Rovrun began his life on Spherus Magna, where he served his Element Lord, the Element Lord of Ice. He fought in the Core War, and when The Shattering occurred, he was trapped on Bara Magna. Initially, Rovrun fought for the Ice Tribe in arena matches, but was later forced to abandon this job after losing several matches in a row. He then wandered the desert, managing to survive through an unknown connection with Bone Hunters. Little else is known about this part of his life, apart from the fact that he fought in arena matches on several other occasions. When Spherus Magna was reformed and the Great Spirit Robot was destroyed, Rovrun journeyed to the site of construction for Matoro City, which was being built on the torso segment of the destroyed Great Spirit Robot. He was chosen to become a guard for the City, as his size and strength made him perfect for such a job, as well as his past combat experience. Many years later, on a day when a new generation of Toa was to be announced, Rovrun was approached by a Matoran named Pozic, who told him that there was to be an assassination attempt at the ceremony. Rovrun reported this fact to several other guards, but was unable to tell any high-ranking officials of the news until it was too late. The Matoran who were to become Toa were killed, and the Toa Coprollex barely avoided death. Rovrun was among the guards who searched the stadium for the killer, but failed to find him. He later reported the information given to him by Pozic to the Turaga Council. When Rovrun heard that Pozic and his friend, Karov, had been chosen instead to become Toa, he made an agreement with the two Matoran's friend, Dimous, that they, and several others, would come to the aid of Pozic and Karov should they ever need it. Several days later, word reached Matoro City that a ritual was about to take place in order to revive Makuta Teridax, performed by a group aptly named the Cult of Teridax. Karov and Pozic's team had stumbled upon the site of the ritual and would attempt to stop it, but they had wanted to make sure that the City's council would be aware of the dangers. The Turaga Council was unsure of what action to take, and therefore decided to hold a lengthy meeting to discuss the risks of various options. Coprollex, a new, lower ranking member of the council, insisted that they go to the aid of the group of young Toa, but the other Turaga did not want to act upon his suggestion. Coprollex decided to journey to the location of the ritual alongside whoever was willing to help him. Coprollex managed to find Dimous, Rovrun, and the others who would be willing to help the Toa team, and prepared them for the journey. They were able to procure various Agori vehicles to make the journey much faster. They soon arrived at a small village near the site of the ritual where the townsfolk were preparing to fight a quickly approaching mass of cultists. Rovrun helped lead his group of reinforcements in the battle. In the end, the townsfolk emerged victorious, and the majority of the cultists had either been killed or captured. Rovrun found out that the ritual to revive Teridax had been unsuccessful, and that Karov had managed to retrieve some of the most important ingredients for the ritual, the Kanohi Kraahkan, Olmak, and the Avohkii. Rovrun and the other reinforcements helped rebuild the damaged village. Abilities and Traits As a Glatorian, Rovrun didn't have access to Kanohi and Elemental Powers. He did possess a fair amount of strength, although he was not particularly strong for a Glatorian. He was very focused and determined when it came to protecting the citizens of Matoro City, and when given a job, he rarely became distracted. He has become friends with many of the Matoran and Agori of the City, including Pozic. Rovrun possessed a Thornax Launcher and a small, hook like weapon which he may have obtained from a group of Bone Hunters. He originally wore white armor, and changed parts of it to yellow when he lived in the desert, in order to camouflage himself. Appearances *''Deception of Honor'' - First Appearance Category:Glatorian Category:Characters Category:Ice Tribe